3 Minutes
by Crimson Daydreamer
Summary: 3 minutes is a lot longer then normal if a test is involved. Beca and Jesse, waiting for the results of a test that will either make or break them. Oneshot.


**Hey guys! So due to my recent over-obsession with all things BecaxJesse, I've been reading quite a bit of Pitch Perfect fanfiction-most of which is AMAZING. So I though I would give my own story a try. I hope you like it, and as always, reviews are appreciated like crazy! Pre-apology if it doesn't make sense.**

3 minutes. That was all it took. Or at least that was what they saw written on the instructions in fine, small print.

3 minutes. 3 minutes exactly before their lives would change.

3 minutes before they got the news that would either excite them or make them want to cry right then and there.

"We might as well have just used protection" she sighed wearily.

They had been trying, really, trying for a child, but try as they might it just wasn't working for them. And over time she had grown so scared and frustrated with herself that she was beginning to get sick of the whole thing.

"Don't say that Becs. Look, I know you're scared, but if it is what I think it is then we will handle it like we always do. Together"

His replies had always come with the added cheesiness, because let's face it-he was quoting a line from one of his beloved movies 24/7. She could have sworn that he loved his movies and laptop more than he did his family. And that included his possible/maybe/unsure yet unborn babies.

They look at the timer. 2 minutes. 2 minutes before they could properly let out the breath they were jointly holding.

He pulls her into an embrace. "Okay. If it's the good news that I think it is then that we will celebrate. Go out for dinner, on me."

She laughs at that slightly, as they had been married for five years now and thus had a joint income. But that didn't stop them from talking like they did when their relationship status was still 'in a relationship'.

He takes a deep breath; "And if it really is bad news, then that is okay too. We will go to the doctor tomorrow and find out if there is anything wrong. First thing in the morning."

First thing in the morning. That seemed so far away, yet so close. It petrified her.

He feels her nod slightly before standing up. She starts pacing, back and forth, back and forth. It's a habit he knows she picked up in college, whenever the stress of exams or the added pressure of being in an all-girls a capella group got to her.

Because let's face it-the Barden Bellas were like a second family to her, but they could get catty fast.

They both stare at the timer.

1 minute.

"I love you, weirdo" she tells him, taking a break from her pacing to position herself onto the bathtub next to him. "No matter what happens, I love you". She doesn't have to say anymore. He can tell how scared she is from the tone of her voice.

Beca Swanson (nee. Mitchell) was scared. The serious, reserved girl with the scary earspike that he met during their first year of college was scared. The girl with the occasional smile and the secret love for the juice-pouches that he gave her was scared.

His girl was scared.

He could see it in her eyes, and he knew that he was reflecting back her own expression. Because he was scared too.

"I love you too, earspike."

He pulls her into a sweet kiss, and that's when the timer goes off.

She pulls away from him and stands up slowly, methodically walking over to the sink to read the little yellow stick. Her back is turned away from him the entire time.

Beca Swanson wanted children. She had wanted them for so long. Believe it or not, under her scary exterior there was a caring woman underneath. A woman that Jesse saw and a woman that Jesse loved.

She turns back to face him, tears in her eyes.

"Oh Becs." He moves forward and wraps her into his arms, holding back tears himself. Tears for himself and for his wife-they had wanted children for so long but were never graced with any luck. But he also held tears for the unborn children that he knew he might never get the chance to meet.

This was their fifth pregnancy test in the last six months.

5 close calls. 5 instances of risen hope crashed and burnt. So close yet so far.

"We can keep trying, it's ok. We will make it work." He is trying to convince himself as much as his wife.

"No, Jess, wait." She pulls back and looks him directly in the eyes, her emotions covered neatly underneath her tears.

"I'm about to show you something and you need to promise me you won't freak out."

"Beca?" He was confused as to just what was going to happen next. He didn't think he could take any more bad news.

"Promise me."

He barely nods, his face blankly serious as she pulls out the pregnancy test from where it was curled neatly between them.

Two red lines.

They were going to have a child.

He picks her up and spins her around, laughing the entire time. They were going to be parents. They were going to have a child. They were going to finally become a proper family.

She begins laughing as well. "Jesse, you promised you wouldn't freak out!"

He just grins at her, before pulling her into a passionate kiss, parallel to the one that they shared the night of the ICAAs, after she had practically serenaded him with 'their song'.

"Don't scare me like that."

All she can feel is happiness. They had been trying so hard to make things work for so long and now were finally going to get the reward that they deserved. In college she never saw herself as a mother or a wife. Dreams of making it into the music business were all that mattered to her, and she pushed away anyone that tried to get even remotely close.

That all changed when she met Jesse. He was the one person who wouldn't give up on her. No matter what, he always seemed to come back for more. In reality, he saw her as a Pandora's Box that just needed to be opened; the contents both intriguing and a mystery to him.

But that was ok. He liked mysteries. He liked her.

She loved his determination. And on that day at the ICAAs when she finally was willing to let him in, he realised that he had won the greatest prize anyone could ever get; her heart. And although neither of them had known how long things would last (they were only freshman's, after all), they were determined to make every day count.

And that's how they were where they are now.

People always said they worked better as a team.

People always said they were cute together.

People always said that they balanced each other out. And that it worked for them.

People always said that they were perfect together.

Those people were right.

They were going to make great parents.

They were going to be a family.

They were going to be happy.


End file.
